L'appel de la technologie
by snoopy0706
Summary: Regina vit seule avec son petit garçon qu'elle aime plus que tout, elle est maire de Storybrook, a une vie bien chargée et pourtant tout bascule lors d'une rencontre fortuite avec une jolie blonde dans un aéroport bondé de monde. Voilà je ne vous en dis pas plus, c'est ma première ff donc dites moi ce que je peux changer pour m'améliorer tous les commentaires sont constructifs
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui était un jour banal de mars, du moins en apparence. En effet l'aéroport JFK de New-York était autant bondé qu'à son habitude. On pouvait y voir les familles revenant de vacances, les couples autrefois séparés se retrouvaient, mais on voyait aussi et de plus en plus d'ailleurs, les gens seuls qui vagabondaient avec hâte ou sans empressement dans les longs couloirs de l'aéroport. Parmi ce groupe d'individu se trouvait Regina pour qui la journée était bien moins banale.

En réalité la mairesse de Storybrook, une petite bourgade du Maine, vivait une journée bien plus chargée que la normale. Elle avait eu une conférence sur New-York pour améliorer la sécurité de sa ville et bien qu'elle avait été contrainte à s'y rendre, elle avait dû admettre qu'elle manquait cruellement de quelqu'un de compétant au poste de shérif. Bien que David fut plutôt bon pour ce job, maintenant qu'il avait un petit garçon à élever il était de moins en moins présent et laissait la supervision à Leroy qui n'était pas réellement la personne la plus approprié pour le poste de surveillance. Il avait la bouteille facile et s'endormait rapidment. C'est donc suite à cette longue conférence qu'elle reçu un message de Belle qui lui indiquait qu'Henry, son petit garçon de 4 ans était malade. Cela ajouta du stress à la mairesse qui voulu prendre le premier avion pour rejoindre son petit bout.

Elle était donc là, en train de courir pour rejoindre le terminal 5, où elle rejoindrait un avion pour Boston où sa voiture l'attendait. Ses talons de 12 centimètres la gênait quelque peu à courir de plus que son sac vert sapin Prada débordait de documents en tout genre et elle avait dans l'autre main son iPhone gris pour pouvoir vérifier l'heure et ne pas rater le vol.

Elle courait donc à perdre haleine depuis maintenant 5 min quand une tignasse blonde la percuta, elle était à deux doigts de tomber mais s'agrippa comme elle le put à la veste en cuir rouge de cette femme qui l'avait percuté de plein fouet.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle courait donc à perdre haleine depuis maintenant 5 min quand une tignasse blonde la percuta, elle était à deux doigts de tomber mais s'agrippa comme elle le put à la veste en cuir rouge de cette femme qui l'avait percuté de plein fouet.

Elle se redressa donc et étant un peu sonnée elle n'entendit pas la jeune femme se fondre en excuse. Regina reprit vite ses esprits elle n'avait pas le temps mais lança avec énervement:

Vous ne regardez donc pas devant vous lorsque vous marchez bon sang! Vous me faites perdre du temps et malheureusement j'en manque cruellement!

Je me suis déjà excusée et ne remettez pas toute la faute sur mon dos vous regardiez votre téléphone vous aussi! Malgré votre humeur massacrante je suis moi aussi en retard et toutes nos affaires sont éparpillées sur le sol alors au lieu de me lancer des éclairs avec vos yeux aidez moi à ramasser.

Regina surprise de l'aplomb de cette femme leva les yeux au ciel et se dépêcha de récupérer toutes ses affaires pris son téléphone et après avoir sèchement saluer la jeune femme se remit à courir prudemment car sa cheville la faisait souffrir. Elle arriva néanmoins à temps, pris son vol qui ne durait guère longtemps et une fois dans sa voiture relâcha un peu la pression, elle se sentait presque de nouveau chez elle dans sa mercedes noire coupée sport. Elle vérifia l'heure sur sa montre son téléphone étant sagement rangé dans son sac, il était tard elle arriverait tard dans la nuit mais elle avait prévenu Belle il y a bien longtemps déjà, elle prit donc la route en lançant la radio qui diffusait un de ses titres préférée de Queen *killer queen*. Elle chantait à tue tête mais entendit son téléphone vibrer dans le fond de son sac. Elle fut tentée de l'attraper mais elle voulait arriver entière au près de son petit garçon et se dit que ça attendra donc la fin de son trajet. Après quelques bonnes heures de route elle était éreintée mais heureusement elle apercevait au loin le panneau indiquant l'entrée de sa ville. Une fois la pancarte passée il ne lui restait plus que quelque minute avant de rejoindre son manoir sur Mifflin Street. Une fois arrivée dans le chaud de sa maison elle salua gentiment Belle qui une fois de plus lui avait rendu un bien grand service en s'occupant d'Henry. Une fois la baby-sitter congédiée elle ôta ses talons et monta doucement les escaliers pour saluer son petit prince endormi. En posant ses lèvres douces sur le front de son enfant elle pu se rendre compte que celui-ci avait une sacrée fièvre elle posa donc un biberon d'eau sur la table de chevet et laissa la porte entrebâillé.

Elle descendit de nouveau pour récupérer ses sacs et valise, pris une pomme au passage car elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin même et se rendit dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Une fois cela fait elle prit une douche relaxante et entendit de nouveau son téléphone vibrer, elle se demanda donc qui continuait à lui envoyer des messages à cette heure ci.

Regina récupère donc son iPhone et s'installa sous ses couettes avant de regarder les messages en absence. Elle vit qu'une certaine Lily lui avait envoyer 4 messages c'était étonnant car elle ne connaissait pas de Lily. Cependant la destinataire semblait être enregistrée dans le répertoire, elle décida donc d'aller lire ses messages qui avaient éveillé sa curiosité.

 **L *Répond moi s'il te plait j'ai des choses à te dire***

 **L *Bon sang pourquoi ne veux tu pas entendre ma version des faits***

 **L *Je suis désolée répond moi par pitié***

 **L *Emma ça fait plus de 2 heures que j'essaie de te joindre pourquoi n'a tu pas le cran de m'affronter? Je suis désolée ma chérie! Reviens tu me manque!***

Comment cela était il possible? Cette Lily c'était peut être trompé de destinataire elle 'avait appelé Emma. Elle était bien trop fatigué pour s'en préoccuper maintenant, elle posa donc le téléphone sur le bord de la table de chevet et le mis en silencieux elle avait pris un jour de congé pour se reposer et s'occuper de son fils le lendemain. Elle essaya donc de dormir cependant cette étrange histoire l'obsédait au plus haut point il fallait qu'elle sache comment c'était possible. Elle eu une lumière mais pria pour que ce soit faux, elle s'avait comment le vérifier mais elle avait peur du résultat. Elle récupéra donc le téléphonent abandonné sur le côté, ouvrit les paramètres et vit écrit en lettre majuscule EMMA SWAN. Elle n'en revenait pas, elles avaient échangé leur téléphone lors de la bousculade de l'aéroport. Comment allait elle faire, ce téléphone était en parti un outil de travail et elle ne pouvait s'en passer. Elle se permit donc d'envoyer un message sur son propre téléphone.

 **R *Bonsoir je suis désolée de vous joindre si tard mais je viens de me rendre compte que nous avions échanger nos téléphones à l'aéroport, je suppose à vrai dire, je l'espère même sinon il est perdu. Je suis étonnée que vous ne l'ayez remarqué avant moi mais là n'est pas la question il me le faut impérativement et le plus vite possible! Comment pourrions nous nous arranger?**

 **Cordialement Regina Mills***

* * *

 _J'espère que l'histoire vous plait! n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews où n'importe quel commentaire car je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à publier ou pas! voilà bonne journée à tous et désolée si des fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées je n'ai pas de relecteur :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture**

 **Eraxeen** **, je te remercie pour ta revue et je prie pour que la suite te plaise**

Serpentardecoeur Je te remercie, j'ai normalement corrigé le codage mais je ne comprend pas comment il est arrivé!

 **R *Bonsoir je suis désolée de vous joindre si tard mais je viens de me rendre compte que nous avions échanger nos téléphones à l'aéroport, je suppose à vrai dire, je l'espère même sinon il est perdu. Je suis étonnée que vous ne l'ayez remarqué avant moi mais là n'est pas la question il me le faut impérativement et le plus vite possible! Comment pourrions nous nous arranger?**

 **Cordialement Regina Mills***

Elle n'en revenait pas.. Elles avaient toutes les deux le même fond d'écran originalement paramétré lors de l'achat de l'iPhone et aucune n'avait mis de code de verrouillage c'était hallucinant. Après avoir veillé une bonne dizaine de minutes dans l'attente d'une réponse de cette Emma qui si ça se trouve était déjà à l'autre bout du pays ou même du monde! Elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'il fallait mieux attendre le lendemain.

La nuit passa plutôt vite pour Regina qui fut réveillée par les pleurs de son fils aux alentours de 9h, elle avait donc dormi 5 heures..La journée allait être longue. Elle s'empressa d'enfiler un peignoir puis fila retrouver son garçon qui faisait un cauchemar et qui était tout transpirant. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui caressa la joue en lui murmurant qu'elle était là à ses côtés et que tout allait bien. Il ouvrit donc ses petits yeux fatigués et fut heureux de voir sa maman qui le prit dans ses bras. Il avait eu très peur car dans son rêve sa maman était poursuivie par des monstres. Il lui raconta tout cela et fut rassuré par les paroles réconfortantes de sa maman qui lui proposa d'aller prendre le bain pour chasser ce mauvais rêve et être tout propre.

Suite à ce bain elle descendit avec lui et lui prépara son chocolat chaud à la cannelle comme il avait l'habitude de le prendre et se fit un thé vert. Elle lui servit des pancakes qu'il ne toucha presque pas et après avoir eu l'accord de sa maman il fila dans le canapé pour regarder quelques dessins animés. Soudain Regina se rappela des événements de la veille et monta les marches rapidement pour voir si la jeune femme lui avait répondu. Quand elle ouvrit le téléphonent elle avait 3 appels manqués de Lily et tout d'un coup elle s'en voulut d'être entrée dans la vie privée de la jeune femme mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute en même temps. Et enfin elle vit qu'elle avait reçu un message provenant de son propre numéro.

 **E*Bonjour, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à votre message, je dormais. Et figurez vous que vous l'avez découvert avant moi, j'ai vite éteint ce que je croyait être mon téléphone lorsque celui ci a vibré une première fois je ne voulait pas recevoir de message. Enfin qu'elle n'était pas ma surprise ce matin en l'ouvrant et en voyant votre message. Je comprends totalement que celui-ci soit important pour votre carrière. Avant de réfléchir à un arrangement puis-je vous demander où vous habitez? Peut être que nous habitons pas loin et dans ce cas ce sera facile à organiser. Cordialement Emma Swan mais ça je suppose que vous le savez déjà ***

Elle s'empressa alors de répondre voyant que cette femme n'avait aucunement envie de lui voler son téléphone.

 **R *Bonjour. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous l'ai envoyé très tôt dans la matinée. J'habite à Storybrook une ville à 3 heures de voitures de Boston, par pitié faites que vous ne viviez pas à l'autre bout du monde***

Regina eu juste le temps d'attraper son thé et de rejoindre son petit prince dans le canapé qu'elle avait déjà la réponse de la jeune femme

 **E *C'est un nom original ça! Enfin rassurez-vous j'habite New-York, mais plus pour très longtemps je vais déménager dans peu de temps. Cela dit je peux vous l'envoyer par la poste ***

 **R *Effectivement mais la n'est pas la question. Je suis contrainte de refuser l'échange par la poste du miens si ça ne vous pose pas de problème je peux très bien envoyer le votre par la poste mais en ce qui me concerne, ce téléphone contient des données bien trop importantes pour risquer d'être perdu lors de son transit et de plus cela risque d'être plutôt long et je n'ai guère beaucoup de temps. Peut être pourrions nous organiser un échange en main propre? Aux alentours de Boston? Qu'en pensez vous ***

 **E *Vous avez plutôt de bons arguments contre la poste, j'ai donc changé d'avis aussi, même si il n'est certainement pas aussi précieux de contenu que le votre et puisque nous nous verrons pour que je vous rende le votre autant que vous me rendiez le miens en même temps c'est plus sûr ainsi. C'est une bonne idée d'organiser cela sur Boston, ça me convient quand voulez vous que nous nous y retrouvions?***

Regina trouvait au fil des messages, que la blonde était plus aimable qu'elle n'en eut l'ai de prime abord dans l'aéroport. Elle vit que son fils était de nouveau assoupis elle lui remonta donc la couette sur les épaules et alla chercher son ordinateur qui contenait une copie de son agenda heureusement pour elle. Après avoir appelé sa secrétaire pour Bouger un rendez vous et en avoir avancé un qui se trouvait justement sur Boston elle pu répondre:

 **R *Bien je viens de m'arranger et je peux être dispo dans deux jours en début d'après midi, est ce que cela vous convient?***

 **E*Je n'ai rien de prévu dans deux jours c'est donc bon pour moi aussi***

 **R *Super, qui eut crût que ce serait si simple, nous fixerons le lieu de rendez vous plus tard***

 **E *Effectivement la vie peut parfois se montrer plus simple que ce que l'on aurait crût ***

Et les heures passèrent Regina était aux petit soins avec Henry qui guérissait plutôt vite et qui profitait pleinement de la présence de sa mère à ses cotés.

Regina s'étonna elle même d'attendre un message de cette mystérieuse femme pourtant elles n'avaient plus rien à se dire pour l'instant elle attendait dans le vide et elle n'imaginais pas envoyer un message de courtoisie, elles n'étaient pas amies d'ailleurs elles ne se connaissaient même pas. En fin d'après midi elle sentit le téléphone vibrer, ce n'était pas la première fois aujourd'hui, la blonde recevait pas mal de message et d'appel de cette Lily et quelques autres notifications par ci par là. Cependant elle reconnut son numéro en destinataire elle sourit donc et vit :

 **E *Je me suis demandé si vous aviez fait un tour dans mon téléphone et je me suis dit au lieu de te faire toutes les scènes possible demande lui donc me voilà .. Désolée si je vous dérange***

Regina sourit en lisant ce message quelque peu enfantin mais elle était heureuse d'avoir un prétexte pour continuer à parler avec celle-ci.

 **R * Je vous avoue que ce qui m'a fait découvrir que ce téléphone n'était pas le miens c'est la lecture de messages. A ma défense je ne fouillait pas puisque je ne savait pas que c'était le votre! Mais depuis je n'ai pas fouillé voyons je respecte votre vie privée! Cela dit le fait que vous me posiez la question me fait vous retourner la question. Avez vous fouiller mon téléphone?**

 **J'ai corrigé un beug de codage normalement enfin je l'espère! A très vite pour la suite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre!**

* * *

 **E* Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie de savoir mais de qui étaient ces fameux messages ? Non Non je vous avoue que l'idée m'a plusieurs fois traversée l'esprit mais je tiens bon à chaque fois et je me dis que vous méritez certainement le respect de votre vie privée vous aussi à moins que vous ne soyez une psychopathe sanguinolente qui terrorise tout le Maine?***

 **R* Je vous le dit car j'ai l'impression que c'est important au vu des messages, c'était une certaine Lily.**

 **J'apprécierai en effet que vous traitiez ma vie privée avec autant de respect que je traite la votre!**

 **Pourquoi? Si j'en étais une je n'aurais plus le droit au respect de ma vie privée?***

 **E *Mon dieu je suis désolée pour ce que vous avez certainement vu ..Je m'excuse sincèrement elle va toujours trop loin Lily!**

 **Si vous en étiez une je devrais certainement en tant que bonne citoyenne mais surtout des forces de l'ordre, dénoncer votre cachette auprès des autorités! Mais j'ai le sentiment que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien ne vous inquiétez pas je n'irais pas dans votre téléphone !***

 **R *Je n'ai rien répondu à cette femme bien évidemment mais je pense qu'elle doit avoir des choses à vous dire, elle vous envoyé énormément de messages depuis hier et a essayé de vous appeler une bonne dizaine de fois.**

 **Je ne me vanterai pas d'être quelqu'un de bien mais je peux affirmer que je ne suis pas cette psychopathe sanguinolente qui vous fait si peur. ***

Regina décida de poser le téléphone qui accaparait toute son attention depuis un petit bout de temps. Elle retrouva Henry qui jouait avec ses camions devant la cheminée et elle s'assit avec lui pour jouer avec lui. Elle partie rapidement dans ses pensées et se demanda pourquoi elle appréciait cette blonde qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. A vrai dire cette "rencontre" bousculait un peu ses habitudes et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Entre le travail et l'école, son petit garçon et la vie domestique ou ils n'étaient qu'à deux, une routine c'était rapidement installé dans cette petite famille. Bien sur elle avait des amis comme Katherine ou Ruby et même Belle qu'elle voyait assez souvent. Bien qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour se faire de vraies amies dû à son travail elle était heureuse d'avoir celles-ci, mais ça n'empêchait pas cette sournoise routine.

L'arrivée impromptue de la blonde avait donc obligée la belle Latina à penser à autre chose et ça l'obligeait même à bousculer ses plans.

Elle s'occupa donc de son fils pendant le reste de la journée, lui prépara son repas préférée et le coucha relativement tôt pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Le lendemain fut un jour banal. Henry se sentais d'attaque à aller à l'école, Regina travaillait quand elle se rappela qu'elles n'avaient pas conclu le lieu du rendez vous.

 **R *Bonjour, vers quelle heure pourriez vous être sur Boston demain? ***

Quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit replongée dans son travail elle reçu une réponse

 **E * Vers 14h30 nous pourrions nous retrouver au café de Paris à l'angle de la 188 ème et de la 9ème si vous êtes d'accord !***

 **R *Très bien, par pitié ne soyez pas en retard j'ai un rendez vous important non loin de là à 15h15. Au revoir Regina Mills***

La suite de la journée passa assez rapidement et le lendemain arriva vite peut être même trop vite au goût de Regina. Elle se trouvait donc dans ce fameux petit café/bistrot il était 14h25 et la blonde n'était pas arrivée .. Les minutes passèrent elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de celle-ci, à 14h50 elle envoie un message

 **R *Mlle Swan je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me fasse attendre comme ça! Dans combien de temps allez vous arriver je n'ai pas le temps ! ***

Aucune réponse ne vint elle régla le café qu'elle avait commandé et s'empressa de rejoindre son rendez-vous. Elle en sortie quelques heures après passablement énervée. Emma lui avait posé un lapin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Et en plus de ça elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de cette femme qui s'était volatilisée avec son téléphone.

* * *

Je vous en remet un bientôt dès que je l'ai écrit! Bisous à très vite et dites moi si je peux changer des choses!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde me voici avec un chapitre un peu plus sombre que d'habitude, mais promis ça ne va pas durer!

MJ merci pour ta reviews et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que tu vas très vite savoir!

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

11h, New York:

Emma n'avait qu'une hâte depuis la veille! Elle voulait revoir la brune ténébreuse de l'aéroport qui avait l'air de s'être calmée depuis leur rencontre quelque peu brute.

Elle était en retard, son vol était à 12h et elle n'était ni douchée ni habillée et n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de comment elle allait pouvoir s'habiller. Elle fila sous la douche la mélodie entrainante de Queen l'accompagnant histoire de se motiver un petit peu et de sortir de sa léthargie.

C'est une dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle ressortie enroulée dans une serviette, elle devait se bouger pour trouver des vêtements. Elle voulait être à son avantage même si elles ne se croiseraient certainement que 10 minutes elle voulait faire un effort. Elle avait envie de s'apprêter un petit peu, elle choisit alors un jean noir avec un chemisier émeraude pour accompagner la couleur de ses yeux.

Il était 11h30 elle pris le portable de Regina et les clés de sa coccinelle quand elle entendit tambouriner à toute allure sur sa porte d'entrée. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir pour sermonner l'intrus qui allait, comme ci elle en avait besoin, la mettre en retard. Emma ouvrit donc la porte dans la volée et vis Lily ivre sur le pas de la porte entrain de marmonner des insultes à l'encontre d'Emma. La jeune brune était tellement ivre qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention que la porte était déjà ouverte sur celle qu'elle cherchait. Emma prise de honte devant son ex petite amie l'empoigna par le bras et la fit rentrer pour ne pas avoir de plainte de la part de ses voisins, qu'elle allait d'ailleurs quitter d'ici peu. Elle s'avança le regard noir vers Lily et d'un ton bien plus grave et colérique que d'habitude lui dit:

E " Ecoute moi bien Lily, je te l'ai dit je ne veux plus te voir! Tes excuses à deux balles tu les gardes! Et maintenant tire toi j'ai des choses à faire "

Lily déterminée à faire passer ses idées essaie de se tenir le plus droit possible pour garder le minimum de pressante quelle avait encore.

L "Emma combien de fois va il falloir que je te dise que je suis désolée?" Voyant qu'elle n'avait en guise de réponse que le regard de la jolie blonde qui la supplié de partir elle continua en disant " Très bien, dans ce cas je ne partirais pas avant que tu ne me pardonne ou qu'au moins tu veuille bien avoir une réelle discussion avec moi."

Et elle s'en alla titubant, en essayant de rejoindre le canapé. Emma rouge de colère la rattrapa en la maudissant

E " Lily sors de chez moi tout de suite! Tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici et si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça il fallait y penser avant de faire tes conneries!"

Lily dont la rage commençait lentement à monter au creux de son estomac s'avança d'un pas lascif vers la belle blonde, lui posa doucement la main sur la joue et voyant qu'Emma fermait les yeux par réflexe elle lui susurra:

L" Rappelle toi mon amour de tous nos bons moments, rappelle toi du bonheur que l'on éprouvait d'être ensemble, on a bravé pas mal de choses ensembles tu ne peux pas faire comme-ci rien de tout ça n'avait existé! Oublie je t'en supplie l'erreur que j'ai faites!"

Emma ne pouvait absolument pas en croire ses oreilles elle ouvrit les yeux bien vite et lui dit d'un ton bas et menaçant

E "L'erreur que tu as faite? Tu rigoles LES erreurs que tu as faites plutôt, encore si ça n'avait été que l'histoire d'un soir peut être que l'amour que je te portait aurait été assez fort pour le surmonter, mais me tromper des dizaines de fois est bien trop Lily et tu aurais du t'en rendre compte à chaque fois que tu couchait avec une de ces filles! Tu aurais du te rendre compte du mal que tu me faisait mais tu es bien trop égoïste pour ça et j'en ai marre de faire des efforts, je ne t'aime plus Lily et ça il faut que tu le prenne en compte si tu veux avancer un tant soit peu dans ta vie!"

Elle hurla presque ces derniers mots. Ses paroles allumèrent une rage aveuglante dans les yeux de la brune qui descendit doucement sa main et qui mis une pression plus forte autour du cou fin de la jolie blonde. Emma prise de peur car n'ayant absolument pas prévu la suite des événements essaya de se débattre et réussi mais elle reçu sur la pommette un coup qui résonna dans l'appartement, elle tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd qui sembla réveiller Lily de sa torpeur.

Apeurée par la violence dont elle avait fait preuve elle se mit à pleurer et essaya de se rapprocher d'Emma pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais celle ci s'extirpa de l'étreinte avant même qu'elle n'ait réellement eu le temps de commencer. Elle hurla de plein poumons :

E "Dégage maintenant de ma vie, si je te revois ne serais ce qu'une fois je demande une injonction d'éloignement"

Lily comprit qu'elle avait était trop loin et que leur histoire avait reçu le point final. Elle partie sans broncher et ferma doucement la porte.

Emma avait un mal de tête fulgurant et avait honte d'elle même. Comment avait elle pu aimer quelqu'un de ce genre, elle avait toujours su que Lily avait quelque chose de cassé mais il n'y avait pas d'excuse pour ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle alla chercher des petits pois surgelés les posa sur sa pommette et s'allongea dans le canapé. Elle était fatiguée à présent et essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle tourna la tête et aperçue l'horloge, il était 15h18.. Elle avait manqué son vol, Regina devait être furieuse, elle était tellement désolée d'avoir manqué le rendez vous. Elle voulait attraper le téléphone pour s'excuser mais elle tomba dans un sommeil sombre, sans rêve, mais réparateur. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'essaie de vous écrire un chapitre d'ici peu mais je sais pas quand ce sera j'essaie de mettre moins de deux jours promis. Gros bisous ! Bye et bonne journée


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous je suis contente que quelques uns suivent mon histoire! J'essaie de vous poster assez régulièrement des chapitres et me voici un qui est presque deux fois plus longs que d'habitudes . Dites m'en des nouvelles j'adores recevoir des reviews ça m'aide beaucoup d'ailleurs n'hesitez pas à m'envoyer des messages privés si vous ne voulez pas laisser de reviews ou si vous voulez faire connaissance! Sur ce bonne lecture! Bisous.

 **MJ** effectivement Emma ne va pas si mal physiquement, par contre psychologiquement elle a pris un coup au moral.

 **Guest** ahah c'était un de mes chapitres les plus long le 5, j'essaie de m'améliorer, celui la te conviendra peut être un peu plus!

 **Sanrever** Merci beaucoup pour le compliment il me va droit au coeur! En effet mes chapitres ne sont pas long car je créer l'histoire au fur et à mesure que je la poste et je préfère poster des chapitres moins longs et plus souvent mais peut être que les lecteurs préfèreraient l'inverse. Si c'est le cas manifestez vous! Je dois dire que tu as plutôt une bonne intuition quand au fil rouge de mon histoire ahah!

* * *

Les rayons du soleil caressèrent la peau pale de la jeune blonde lui donnant un frisson agréable qui lui fit ouvrir lentement les yeux. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent bien trop vite en tête à son goût.

Il lui fallait un café bien serré pour remettre ses idées en place, elle avança donc à l'aveugle jusqu'à sa cuisine où elle lança la cafetière. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et son breuvage l'aiderait énormément. Une fois que le liquide noirâtre trouva une place au creux de son mug Star Wars elle le prit, se réchauffa avec, et repris place dans le canapé qui l'avait accueilli pour la nuit.

Elle laissa sa boisson faire son effet, ce qui se fit presque instantanément. En effet une vive douleur à la pommette se réveilla, et après avoir posé sa main dessus elle était maintenant certaine que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille était bien vrai.. Il fallait qu'elle voit d'autres horizons elle n'en pouvait plus de cette ville ou Lily savait tout de ses habitudes et où elle pouvait la croiser au Starbucks du coin. D'ailleurs elle devait s'excuser auprès de Regina pour la veille.

C'est ainsi qu'une idée complètement folle s'immisça dans son esprit. Elle voulait se faire pardonner pour le lapin qu'elle avait posé à la brune, elle allait faire une surprise qui elle l'espérait serait bien prise.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était une pure folie mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait bien plus que son temps dans cette ville bien trop grande. Elle avait déjà démissionné, elle n'avait que peu de choses ici elle partie donc faire ses cartons et ses bagages.

En fin de journée tout était prêt, elle avait eu le poste où elle travaillait pour leur annoncer son départ, ils n'étaient pas surpris cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle voulait partir. Elle se prépara un encas pour la route et s'installa dans le canapé pour faire la chose la plus importante. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion elle ne savait toujours pas si elle avait le droit de faire ça.. La brune serait en colère mais elle lui expliquera que c'était pour ce faire pardonner.

Elle pris donc le téléphone, le déverrouilla, et alla dans les paramètres pour trouver la fiche qui contenait les informations relatives au propriétaire du téléphone. C'est ainsi qu'elle récupéra l'adresse de Regina et qu'elle pris la route vers le 108 mifflin street à Storybrook.

Selon son GPS elle avait un peu plus de 8 heures de route, elle avait aussi un grand mug de café pour tenir le trajet et des chips, des gâteaux et des sandwichs. Elle allait enfin prendre l'air et s'éloigner de ses problèmes, elle n'appellerait pas ça une fuite juste un nouveau départ. D'ailleurs elle envisageait cela sans prise de tête, elle allait récupérer son téléphone d'ici peu, elle lui rendrait le siens et repartirais voguer sur la route jusqu'à trouver un coin qui pourrait lui plaire.

Après de longues heures de conduite sans pose elle était finalement arrivé dans la petite bourgade, elle venait de passer le panneau à l'entrée de la ville et longeait maintenant une très longue forêt, trop longue forêt.. Elle voulait dormir; il était 2h30 elle ne pouvait dignement pas se présenter à cette heure ci, elle devait trouver de quoi dormir.

Elle arriva dans ce qui devait être la route principale, ne voyant pas d'hôtel elle pensa que sa coccinelle allait accueillir une de ses nuits en souvenir du bon vieux temps lorsqu'elle vit un motel au loin. "Granny's dinner, B&B", ça avait l'air un peu vieillot mais ce sera toujours plus confortable que sa petite voiture. Elle embarqua un de ses sacs contenant le strict minimum et pria pour que l'hôtel ait encore des places de libres et surtout qu'ils acceptent encore des clients à cette heure bien avancée de la nuit.

Emma longea donc ce qui semblait être un restaurant pour arriver sur un petit chemin de pierre éclairé de petites lanternes qui le rendait chaleureux. Quand elle arriva devant la bâtisse, la jeune femme vit avec soulagement de la lumière à l'accueil. Elle toqua donc trois petits coups doucement pour ne pas réveiller les éventuels locataires. Lorsqu'Emma pénétra dans le petit hôtel elle tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge, plutôt jolie, ayant de long cheveux brins et des yeux d'un bleu assez profond.

Elles étaient on ne peut plus étonnée de se voir l'une l'autre. D'un côté la brune était abasourdie d'avoir une cliente, surtout à cette heure-ci et qui plus est qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et de l'autre côté la blonde était surprise de voir une jeune femme avec un style assez original tenir ce type d'endroit. Une fois la surprise passée elle se fixèrent et se rendirent compte en même temps de leur réaction à cette rencontre atypique et explosèrent de rire. C'était tellement absurde de rire pour ci peu mais ça faisait un bien fou aux deux femmes de voir un nouveau visage et de faire une nouvelle connaissance.

Emma tendit la main et se présenta, Ruby en fit de même et après avoir trouvé une chambre qui pourrait plaire à la blonde celle ci monta se coucher. Dans les escaliers Ruby la rattrapa pour lui annoncer que le petit déjeuner était servit dans le restaurant voisin. Sur ces paroles la jeune blonde découvrit sa chambre qui à l'image du motel était bien entretenu mais pas vraiment mis au gout du jour. A peine 30 minutes plus tard la jeune femme s'effondra sur son lit et dormi pendant de longues heures.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant des coups sur la porte que la jeune femme sursauta et bondit de son lit ayant peur que ce soit Lily. Mais en voyant son environnement elle était rassurée, Lily ne pouvait pas l'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, elle alla donc ouvrir à l'étranger.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Ruby avec un regard lascif face à la tenue aguicheuse d'Emma, ce qui eut le don de la faire rougir. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet elle demanda la raison de ce réveil matinal.

La jolie brune lui répondit qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une demie heure pour profiter du déjeuner ce qui eut le don de réveiller l'estomac d'Emma. Une fois Ruby repartie Emma put s'habiller et se préparer promptement, elle prit le téléphone qu'elle voulait déposer juste après le petit déjeuner et partie.

C'est une demie heure plus tard, après avoir remplit le monstre qui lui servait d'estomac et d'avoir fait plus ample connaissance avec la serveuse, que la jolie blonde se trouvait face à l'immense manoir de Regina. En voyant la façade qui se dressait devant ses yeux Emma comprit qu'en effet le portable de la jeune femme devait contenir des choses importantes elle avait devant elle une magnifique maison toute en élégance, exactement comme le souvenir que lui avait laissé la brune.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se répéta mentalement son petit discours introductif avant de sonner. Le stress monta quand elle crut entendre des pas et redescendit lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs minutes personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle résonna mais se rendit à l'évidence, la jeune femme devait travailler tout comme la personne avec qui elle partageait sa vie.

C'est donc frustrée qu'elle rebroussa chemin. Elle allait repartir au Granny à pied pour admirer ce petit village qui ne semblait vouloir de mal à personne. Petite elle aurait rêver de grandir dans un endroit comme celui-ci. La vie ne l'ayant pas vraiment gâtée, elle avait été abandonnée à la naissance puis rejetée par toutes les familles qu'elle avait eu le droit de croiser. Elle avait vécu ce que personne n'aimerait vivre allant des insultes, aux coups en passant par des gestes bien trop déplacés pour être compris par une si petite fille.

Cependant elle s'était dit qu'aujourd'hui était un nouveau départ sans prise de tête, il fallait donc qu'elle arrête de penser au mal et qu'elle essaye de voir ce que le monde a de beau à lui offrir.

L'ambiance chaleureuse du dinner lui avait chassé toutes les idées noires, à présent elle devait demander conseil à la seule personne qu'elle connaissait un petit peu ici. Elle aborda Ruby qui était derrière le bar et lui demanda :

E "Hey Ruby, je cherche quelqu'un ici je ne sais pas si tu connais" voyant l'air de Ruby qui lui demandait d'en dire un peu plus elle ajouta "C'est une certaine Regina Mills, j'aurais bien aimé savoir où je pouvais la trouver "

Ayant éveillé la curiosité gigantesque de la grande brune celle-ci ne put qu'ajouter

Ru "Regina Mills tient! Bien sur que je la connais mais que veux tu donc lui dire à Mme la mairesse"

E " Elle est donc maire, ça explique beaucoup.. Tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais la trouver ? J'ai vraiment besoin de la voir rapidement"

Ru "Je te le dis que parce que tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de confiance mais ne lui dit pas que je t'en ait parlé. Normalement aujourd'hui c'est son jour de repos, donc ce matin elle était de sortie elle devrait être de nouveau chez elle aux alentours de 14h. Tu sais où elle habite?" Demanda Ruby.

Après avoir approuvé Emma regarda sa montre, elle avait une heure à tuer, elle allait se balader un petit peu et repartirais assez rapidement chez la maire. Elle sortie donc en marchant vers le centre ville, c'était une petite bourgade mais qui était drôlement agréable, il y avait de toute pour y vivre, il semblait même y avoir la plage décidément elle aimait bien le coin. Après avoir flâné un petit peu dans les rues elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant le manoir mais cette fois ci la présence d'une magnifique mercedes coupé sport signalait la présence de la maitresse des lieux.

Emma prit donc son courage à deux mains une nouvelle fois, s'engagea dans l'allée, arriva sous le porche et avant même de réfléchir toqua deux coups francs sur la porte immaculée.

Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique des talons sur le sol quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme beaucoup plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, elle dégageait quelque chose qui lui prenait aux tripes. Elle avait dans le regard quelque chose de mystérieux qui ne demandait qu'à être résolu.

R "Excusez moi mais qui êtes vous et que faites vous sur le pas de ma porte?" Commença Regina d'une voix sérieuse.

E "Laissez moi me présenter, je suis Emma Swan, nous avons échangé nos téléphones à l'aéroport .." Lança d'un air serein la blonde.

R "Bon dieu je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse ou être en colère contre vous !" Répondit Regina sur un ton las.

E"Je préférerai heureuse si je peux donner mon avis" ajouta Emma d'une voix joueuse.

* * *

A très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde je m'excuse de mon absence un peu longue! je suis en plain déménagement donc je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de vous écrire malheureusement je reviens pour un chapitre un peu plus court mais je vous promet de psoter plus souvent! Bonne lecture**

 **Sanrever ahah oui tu as compris comment je voulais lancer mon histoire je te laisse lire la suite :)**

 **MJ je pense que tu vas être content(e) du chapitre ahah**

 **Spooky358 merci pour la review je te laisse découvrir la suite**

* * *

Regina laissa entrer la jeune femme au sein de son manoir. Elle savait très bien qui elle était, elle avait demandé pour éviter que la blonde devine qu'elle l'intriguait assez pour se rappeler de son visage.

Elle se retourna et dit d'un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour Emma:

R " Je vous ai attendu pas loin d'une demie heure Miss Swan dans ce café, savez vous ce que ça fait d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui s'est fait posé un lapin ? Les gens me dévisageait avec un regard sans gène comme si j'était un être esseulé! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venue? Et pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis et êtes ici? Et

d'ailleurs comment savez-vous où j'habite?

Emma voyant que Regina lui posait énormément de questions sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre Emma se décida à la couper tout de suite

E "Hey, doucement! Doucement je vais répondre à toutes vos questions mais laissez m'en le temps sinon vous n'aurez pas les réponses et vous allez faire une crise cardiaque en allant si vite" dit elle en riant et en posant une main sur le bras de Regina pour qu'elle se calme.

Ce simple geste éveilla des sensations enfouies au plus profond de l'être de Regina, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie ça et cela la troubla beaucoup. Après tout elle ne connaissait pas Emma et elle semblait déjà s'attacher.

R " Très bien je vais vous laisser y répondre, peut être pourrions nous rejoindre le salon nous y serons mieux " dis elle en montrant d'un geste du bras le chemin à suivre. Après que la blonde ce soit installé Regina ramena un thé et un café pour son hôte.

Emma repris donc la parole posément

E "Donc pour commencer je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ce n'était vraiment pas prévue, je le promet j'ai eu un petit contre-temps.. Je suis sûre que vous n'êtes en rien quelqu'un qui à l'air esseulé si ça peut vous rassurer. Si je suis ici c'est parce que j'ai réussi à gérer mes obligations à New York donc j'ai pris la route pour trouver un endroit sympa pour reprendre la vie d'un meilleur pied. Et comme je m'en voulait de vous avoir fait endurer ce rendez vous manqué, j'ai voulu passer par chez vous pour vous rendre votre téléphone. Et finalement comme j'avais envie de garder l'effet de surprise je suis allé voir votre adresse dans les paramètres! Et voilà vous savez tout !" Lança Emma d'un ton calme et posé.

Regina tout au long de son discours ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cette pommette bleutée qui semblait être la raison de sa non venue. Elle n'allait pas s'immiscer dans sa vie mais elle voulait aider cette âme qui semblait un peu perdue elle en avait besoin tout autant qu'elle. Elle sentait que c'était quelqu'un de bien avec un passé difficile. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait elle qui était si froide et distante d'habitude.

R "Bon je vous pardonne pour cette fois mais ce sera la seule je déteste les gens en retard. Je suppose que nous allons donc pouvoir récupérer nos téléphones ? "

E " J'ai le votre juste là " dis elle en sortant l'Iphone de sa poche et en le tendant à la jeune brune en face d'elle.

Regina ravie de retrouver son téléphone elle se leva pour rendre celui qu'elle avait à sa propriétaire. En revenant dans le salon elle rendit celui d'Emma et chacune prit quelques instants pour voir ce qu'elles avaient manqué. Pour Regina ce fut rapide car ce n'était que purement professionnel elle avait dit à ses amies qu'elle avait plus de téléphone en ce moment. Regina releva donc le regard vers celui d'Emma qu'elle vit au bord des larmes. En effet Emma voyait tous les messages de Lily et ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la veille et à la rage qu'elle ressentait contre elle et contre Lily. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix de Regina qu'elle sortie de sa torpeur.

R "Vous allez bien? Vous voulez en parler ou vous préférez qu'on discute d'autre chose?"

E " Oh et bien j'avoue que les messages que j'avais manqué me rappelle pas forcement de bons souvenir mais il faut avancer d'où mon départ! Mais on peut très bien parler d'autre chose, ça me va tout autant " dis elle en esquissant un sourire timide entre les larmes. Départ

Voyant là une opportunité de changer les idées de cette jeune femme La mairesse se l'autre discussion.

R " Donc vous avez une destination en tête pour votre nouveau départ? Une préférence de ville ? D'Etat? De climat? "

Emma fut ravie du choix du sujet car elle ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour discuter de sa vie sentimentale.

E "Eh bien non je vadrouille mais j'avoue que votre petite ville me plaît beaucoup elle à l'air chaleureuse ! Je pense rester quelques temps en attendant de reprendre la route. D'ailleurs en tant que maire de la ville auriez vous des coins à me proposer par ici? "

R " Je suis ravie que notre ville vous plaise qui sait peut être que vous allez décider de rester" dit elle d'un sourire charmant

E "C'est une éventualité ! Je vais explorer un peu le quartier et les petits coin un peu plus naturels comme la forêt ou la plage d'ici peu! D'ailleurs je ne vais pas abuser de votre hospitalité je vais vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations " annonça Emma en se levant.

R " très bien et je pense qu'à l'avenir on devrait mettre une coque sur nos téléphones ça éviterait ce genre de problème! Ajouta Regina pour plaisanter, Emma acquiesça en riant et elle rejoignirent toutes les deux l'entrée. Après des remerciements chacune vaqua à ses occupations. Regina attendit qu'henry finisse l'école pour aller le chercher et ensuite ils iraient gouter au Granny elle avait envie de faire plaisir à son petit prince. Emma quand à elle marchait sans but précis jusqu'à arriver sur le bord de mer. Elle y avait pensé pendant le trajet, et elle se disait maintenant que vivre ici pourrait très certainement lui convenir .. "

* * *

J'espere que ce chapitre même court vous a plu! je reviens très vite!

bye bonne journée soirée ou nuit! tout dépends de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez bye !


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ou plutôt bonne nuit vu l'heure tardive à laquelle je poste ce chapitre. Bonne lecture les amis!**

 **MJ je suis toujours heureuse de voir tes reviews au fil des chapitres ça me fait plaisir! Je suis super contente que tu aimes l'histoire que j'écrit au jour le jour! je te laisse la suite qui je pense te fera plaisir**

 **Spooky358 je suis désolée si j'ai mal tourné quelques phrases j'essaie de faire attention à l'avenir! bonne lecture**

* * *

La semaine passa assez rapidement, à vrai dire Emma et Regina s'étaient rencontrées pour la seconde fois de leur vie le mercredi. Les jours suivants Emma profita des plaisirs de la vie dans un petit village.

Elle devenait réellement amie avec Ruby qui était un personnage assez atypique et bourré d'énergie! Elle avait rencontré deux trois personnes sur son chemin comme Ashley qui était une jeune maman qui se battait pour défier les aprioris d'être une jeune maman célibataire ou encore Mary qui était l'institutrice de l'école maternelle. Enfin elle avait croisée plusieurs fois un petit garçon attachant, Henry. Ils avaient discuté quelques fois, il était très curieux et l'arrivée d'une nouvelle venue lui avait apporté pleins de questions en tête. Il l'avait donc abordé à plusieurs reprises pour apprendre à la connaître et savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici et il y avait un lien amical qui s'était crée très rapidement.

Emma était contente de son petit voyage jusqu'à présent mais avant de décider si elle pouvait rester elle devait essayer de voir si il y avait des emplois qui pourraient l'intéresser et si elle pouvait trouver un appartement. Bien qu'elle ait une situation financière assez aisée elle adorait travailler ça lui apportait la dose d'adrénaline dont elle avait besoin au quotidien, elle ne s'aimantait absolument pas rester à en rien faire de ces jours. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa la fin de semaine, à chercher job et appart, discuter avec Ruby ou des connaissances, dormir, manger et visiter.

Regina quant à elle avait travaillé jusqu'à samedi midi en étant la tête dans les dossiers une majeure partie de la journée et elle essayait de consacrer le peu de temps qu'il restait à son petit garçon. Ayant réglé une grande majorité des problèmes elle était maintenant un peu plus au calme au boulot pour pouvoir prendre des congés et passer un peu la main. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme sa mère qui avait mis sa carrière en avant en oubliant ses filles derrière elle.

Regina avait une grande soeur, Zelena, elles sont resté brouillé pour une vieille histoire qui n'était même pas de leur ressort, puis la vie les avait séparés. Ce n'est que quelques années auparavant que Regina avait reçu la visite de sa soeur qui lui annonçait être enceinte, elle voulait que son enfant connaisse sa famille enfin ce qu'il en restait. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient perdu leurs parents il y a de cela quelques temps.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait aussi poussé Zelena à se rapprocher d'elle. Elle vivait à Boston et maintenant qu'elle était marraine de Robbyn elles se voyait plus souvent et étaient devenues très complices. Regina pensa que maintenant qu'elle avait récupéré son téléphone elle devrait lui passer un coup de fil pour prendre des nouvelles. Il était 13 heures, elle devait passer prendre Henry chez Belle pour l'emmener manger un bout. Elle se leva avec hâte car il devait avoir faim vu l'heure.

Après avoir récupéré son petit prince ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leur restaurant favoris. Henry lui racontait ses histoires de petit garçon et elle essayait de lui expliquer sa journée en version simplifiée. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le Granny's, et après un rapide coups d'oeil dans la salle pour trouver une place Regina vit la tignasse blonde de Miss Swan.

H "Emmmmmmmaaaaaaa!"

Regina rêvait où son fils criait le prénom de Miss Swan comme si il l'a connaissait depuis des lustres. Comment c'était possible ? Elle vit son petit garçon courir vers la blonde qui se retourna avec un sourire et qui réceptionna l'enfant avant qu'il ne tombe. Elle le remit sur pied et lui ébouriffa les cheveux gentillement.

E "Hey kid, qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu devrais être avec tes parents à cette heure-ci!"

Regina encore sous le choc d'une telle scène approcha, Emma ne pouvait pas la voir mais Henry le pouvait. Elle lui fit donc un signe discret de se taire et une fois juste à côté d'Emma elle répondit à la place d'Henry.

R "Et bien je suis avec ma maman et on allait manger ensemble parce qu'on meurt tous les deux de faim" dit elle d'une voix enfantine.

Emma fit un bond qui fit éclater de rire les deux Mills. Elle rougit quelque peu et se mit à rire aussi avant de prendre une voix sérieuse et de les regarder à tour de rôle et en exclamant

E "Comment ai je pu manquer ça? Ce petit garçon à bien trop d'élégance il ne pouvait être que le fils de Mme le maire." Dit elle avec le plus grand sérieux du monde ce qui toucha Regina. " Et toi petit bonhomme tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que c'était ta maman" ajouta elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux une fois de plus ce qui le fit rire aux éclats de nouveau.

H " Mais moi je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ma maman! "

R " Et moi je ne savais pas que vous connaissez mon fils!" Ajouta Regina en riant. "Henry va réserver la table au fond et dis à Rub' ce que tu veux manger mon chéri"

En voyant qu'Henry s'était éloigner elle ajouta " Alors comme ça je suis élégante ?" En voyant la jeune blonde rougir elle finit par dire " En tout cas vous avez un sacré pouvoir sur les Mills !" avant de rejoindre Henry et Ruby qui discutaient.

E" Cette conversation n'est pas finie j'espère !"

Regina qui entendit cela se mit à sourire et se retourna pour lancer un dernier clin d'oeil. Elle profita par la suite de son repas avec son petit prince qui lui raconta comment il connaissait Emma.

Emma, elle était un peu sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passer, d'abord henry était le fils de Regina, malgré que ça ne soit pas si étonnant quand on y pense elle en était quand même surprise. Et ensuite la manière qu'a Regina de se comporter avec elle la met dans tous ses états. Elle ne savait pas si c'était amical, si celle -ci avait un compagnon ou si elle était intéressée par les femmes ni si elle était célibataire. Bon dieu

c'était une sacrée rencontre cette femme, elle avait une aura qui imposait le respect. En sortant du restau elle fit un petit signe aux Mills et elle retrouva David un jeune papa qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. Il s'étaient rencontré près de l'école et avaient discuté un peu il lui avait dit qu'il avait peut être un poste à lui proposer. C'est donc pleine d'entrain qu'elle arriva au poste de police à 15h, David l'attendait et était pressé de savoir si il avait visé juste.

Lorsqu'Emma était arrivée, David lui avait tout de suite expliqué qu'il cherchait à être remplacé et que d'après ce qu'il avait crû comprendre elle serait parfaite pour le job sachant qu'elle avait était garante de caution. Surtout que dans cette petite ville à part les quelques petits délinquants c'était relativement calme. Elle était plutôt pour pas dire super contente de l'idée de David elle préférait 3000 fois travailler dans un poste de police plutôt que de distribuer les journaux sur un vélo. Après avoir discuté des détails ils se sont mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait en parler à la maire car c'était leur patron directe. Emma dit donc à David qu'elle allait s'en charger et que si elle n'arrivait pas à la convaincre elle lui demanderait de l'aide.

La journée ayant bien avancée Emma se dit qu'elle irait lui rendre visite le lendemain à la mairie. Pour ce soir elle voulait se poser dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour lire un livre tranquillement sans se prendre la tête.

Après une nuit reposante Emma fit l'effort de s'habiller en tenue un peu plus professionnelle elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté et avoir le job. Vers 10heures elle partie en direction de la mairie et après avoir patienté quelques temps elle se trouvait devant les portes du bureau de Regina. Elle souffla un bonne fois avant d'entrer et une fois à l'intérieur elle ne put qu'apprécier le charme qui se dégageait par la sobriété de la pièce.

Regina leva la tête d'un de ses dossiers et c'est avec surprise qu'elle la vit la.

R " Miss Swan que faites vous ici? Ça me surprends un peu je dois avouer!" Dis elle en mettant ses lunettes dans ses cheveux et en se calant un peu plus dans son grand fauteuil. " Prenez un siège je vous en prie, alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?"

Emma après s'être assise expliqua toute la situation devant l'air concentré de la brune. Après en avoir longuement parlé Regina décida de mettre Emma en période d'essaie de 1 mois et si à l'issu de celle-ci tout allait bien dans ce cas David pourrais rejoindre sa femme et pouponner tranquillement. Elles restèrent à discuter encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Emma s'excusa et s'éclipsa elle avait un appartement à trouver.

* * *

 **A très vite bye, laissez moi vos reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous! voici quelques lignes pour poursuivre ma petite histoire que j'écris au jour le jour! JE ne sais pas si je vous avez dit mais cette fiction est en quelque sorte un AU, car il n'y a pas de magie et Emma n'a pas abandonné Henry ce n'est donc absolument pas son fils! Voilà voilà pour les précisions.**

 **J'ai un petit problème niveau reviews, j'en reçoit par mail mais elles ne s'affiche pas sur fanfiction .. à vrai dire le nombre augmente mais je ne peux plus les voir.. Si quelqu'un peut m'aider en m'envoyant un MP ce serait super ! Sur ce bonne lecture !**

 **AlineGranger : merci beaucoup pour la reviews et tutoies moi par pitié je sui trop jeune pour qu'on me vouvoies mdr**

* * *

Regina une fois la jolie blonde repartie s'autorisa un petit sourire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec cette fille mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle était dans un sens la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Elle sentait qu'elles pouvait s'entre aider, et que même si elle flirtait un petit peu avec elle, Regina serait prête à la garder en tant qu'amie si il le fallait car elle semblait en valoir le coup. Le téléphone arrêta de sonner ce qui sortie la brune de ses pensées. Elle se remit à travailler elle voulait finir tout avant midi. Après tout aujourd'hui c'était un dimanche elle ne devrait même pas se trouver ici. Elle récupéra Henry qui était en plein jeu avec sa secrétaire.

Elle remercia grandement celle-ci d'avoir fait le déplacement sur son jour de repos. Elle lui proposa d'ailleurs de les accompagner pour manger un bout. C'est donc tout heureux de sortir de la mairie que Regina, Charlotte et Henry arrivèrent au Granny's qui était assez plein en ce dimanche midi.

A vrai dire le restaurant avait une belle renommée au sein de ce petit village. Il faisait partit du peu de restaurant présent et il était assez simple, proposait une cuisine variée et faite généreusement par la propriétaire des lieux.

Le petit Henry qui était très familier des lieux et qui connaissait beaucoup de monde faisait rire Ruby qui était en présence d'Emma et Ashley. Ruby suivit le petit garçon à la table de la mairesse prit la commande de tout le monde et repartie.

Emma qui avait suivit le petit garçon des yeux tomba sur Regina en présente d'une jeune femme dont Henry semblait proche. C'était peut être la compagne de la mairesse à vrai dire henry semblait proche d'elle, Regina aussi. Cela répondait à quelques questions, même si elle savait que ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose ça lui permettait de se faire une idée.

Emma après avoir fait un clin d'oeil discret à Henry décida d'aller faire un tour sur la plage, elle avait trouvé un livre sympa à la bibliothèque et voulait prendre l'air avant de commencer le travail.

Les heures passèrent, Emma était plongée dans son livre depuis quelques temps et heureusement le soleil était au rendez vous en ce début du mois d'avril. Elle entendit des rires au loins et en tournant la tête elle aperçue la chevelure ébène qu'elle commençait à reconnaître et un petit garçon qui jouait dans un château en bois semblant sortit d'un autre siècle. Elle hésita à les rejoindre voulant leur laisser un moment à deux jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ne la remarque et ne la rejoigne en courant devant sa maman. Emma posa donc son livre et tendit la couverture sur laquelle elle était pour accueillir les Mills.

R: " Rebonjour Miss Swan, que lisez vous?" Demanda Regina en s'asseyant après avoir remercié la blonde d'un regard.

E "C'est un livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque il retrace les contes que nous connaissons tous mais sous un oeil qui colle un peu plus à la vérité, il s'appelle Once upon a time, vous ne devez surement pas connaitre"

Henry qui adorait les histoires de contes le trouvait majestueux!

H" Il est trop beau ! " ajouta il les yeux pleins d'émerveillement

E" Si tu veux dès que je l'ai terminé je te le dis comme ça avec ta maman vous allez le chercher je suis sûre qu'elle te le lira " Lui proposa Emma.

C'est en le voyant sauter de joie qu'Emma eu son approbation. Elles regardèrent pendant quelques minutes le petit garçon qui avait repris des jeux un peu plus loin, puis Regina demanda:

R" Alors comment connaissez vous mon fils ?"

E" Ah c'est assez drôle mais la fin de semaine que j'ai passé ici je l'ai passé à visiter votre ville en long en large et en travers et il m'est arrivé de croiser henry ici et là et à chaque fois il venait me voir et me posait des questions, il devait se demander qui j'étais et on discutait un petit peu avant qu'il ne retourne soit avec Belle soit en classe."

R " Ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup de lui il est du genre très sociable et beaucoup trop curieux parfois "

E" C'est un merveilleux petit garçon que vous avez élevé ! Il est très poli et respectueux! Vous avez de la chance ce n'est pas le cas de tous les enfants!" Dit elle en la regardant du coin de l'oeil.

R" Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop à m'en plaindre il écoute relativement bien ce que je lui dit, Vous avez des enfants Miss Swan ?" Regina voulait en savoir un peu plus sur cette nouvelle venue.

E" Oh malheureusement non! A vrai dire l'occasion ne c'est jamais réellement présenté non pas que je n'en veuille pas !"

R "Peut être qu'un jour vous trouverez le Prince charmant enfin si vous ne l'avez pas trouvé!" Lança la brune l'air de rien mais d'une oreille ultra attentive.

E " A vrai dire je suis plutôt princesses charmantes même si il y eu prince mais aucun des deux en ce moment, et vous ? Prince ou princesse? " demanda Emma d'un ton rieur en la regardant néanmoins dans les yeux

R" Dans mon cas j'ai toujours été prince mais princesse ne me dérange pas!"

E " Je suis ravie de l'entendre " ria Emma " Y a il un prince dans votre vie ? "

R "Eh bien à part mon petit prince là bas au bout! Il n'y plus personne depuis quelques temps"

Elles avait mis les choses au clair de manière détournée mais assez directe pour que les deux comprennent. Et à vrai dire elles étaient toutes deux satisfaite des réponses de l'autre.

Emma cependant ne cherchait absolument pas à se retrouver quelqu'un aussi vite, la dernière expérience l'avait quelque peu refroidit et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attacher trop à quelqu'un si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de changer de ville sur un coup de tête comme elle venait de le faire. Elle allait donc attendre de voir comment ça allait se dérouler entre elle et la mairesse car elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui plaisait. Son radar mentait jamais!

Regina de son côté était très heureuse des réponses de la jolie blonde ! Elle n'allait pas se jeter sur elle mais au moins elle savait qu'elle avait ses chances et c'était largement suffisant pour l'instant.

Quand le vent se leva et que la blonde frissonna elle lui proposa ainsi qu'à son fils d'aller prendre un petit gouter au chaud au manoir. Après avoir légèrement hésité Emma se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à apprendre à les connaître un peu plus tous les deux. Et étonnamment elle se sentait à sa place entouré des deux bruns. Ils prirent donc le chemin du retour vers le manoir à bord de la magnifique mercedes de la brune.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard Emma et Henry était dans le canapé à attendre les boissons chaudes et Regina s'occupait de faire deux chocolat chaud supplément cannelle et un thé vert. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, le plateau en main, le tableau qu'elle vit lui fit chaud au coeur. Sur le canapé Henry était blottie dans le creux de l'épaule d'Emma, et celle-ci lui faisait la lecture du début du livre en imitant les personnages.

Regina les regarda quelques minutes puis posa les breuvages sur la table basse et s'installa à coté de son petit garçon.

Ils apprirent à se connaître allant même jusqu'à faire un petit jeu de société le tout dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry montre des signes de fatigue. La blonde décida de prendre congé de ses hôtes.

E "Merci de cette agréable après midi tous les deux, mais mon petit doigts me dit qu'il y a un petit bonhomme fatigué ici ! Et je ferais mieux d'aller me reposer aussi car demain c'est le grand jour pour moi ! Je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres du grand patron dès mon premier jour de travail" dis elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Regina qui ria de la remarque, Emma ébouriffa les cheveux d'Henry, puis rejoigna l'entrée accompagnée de la mairesse.

R " En effet je pense que vous n'êtes pas encore prête à me voir lorsque je suis en colère Miss Swan! " susurra elle avec un regard aguicheur. Voyant que sa remarque avait eu son petit effet elle ajouta d'un ton beaucoup plus classique "Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne première journée ! Vous verrez David est comment dire .. Charmant il se pliera en 4 pour vous aider il veut tellement ce congé!"

E " Merci beaucoup Regina! Et qui sait peut être que nous serons emmenée à nous voir demain ! Au revoir henry " elle se retourna et repartie tranquillement à pied vers l'hôtel.

Emma se repassa le film de la journée et elle se prie la tête entre les mains. Bon dieu elle ne devait pas s'attacher mais ça lui semblait être mission impossible! Dans quoi c'était elle encore fourrée!

* * *

 **Et voilà la suite très vite! Bye ! ( une petite reviews? )**


End file.
